ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion Dragons
For the Dragon made by combining Fire and Water, see Fusion Dragon. Fusion Dragons are Dragons formed using more than one Element. Notable Fusion Dragons *Ultra Dragon (Fire, Earth, Ice, Lightning) *Hydro Electric Dragon (Water, Lightning) *Fusion Dragon (Fire, Water) History Day of the Great Devourer Nya and Lloyd attempt to stop the Great Devourer by wedging a street light in its mouth using the Samurai X suit, only to get stuck when the suit malfunctions. Before they can be consumed, the Devourer is attacked by the Ninja's Dragons, now merged as the Ultra Dragon. After saving Nya and Lloyd, the Ultra Dragon swoops in to attack the snake, with the Ninja cheering it on. The assault seemingly forces the Great Devourer to retreat, but as the Ultra Dragon glides to its allies, the serpent's tail shoots out of the ground and knocks the Dragon out of the air. Later, as Jay and Zane escape using an ice slide that Zane created, the Devourer pursues them, but right before it could consume them, Kai and Cole swoop in on the Ultra Dragon to pick them up. Darkness Shall Rise When the Ninja moved into the Hero Suite, the Ultra Dragon stayed in the built-in dragon keep on the roof where it rested, still recovering from the injuries inflicted by the Devourer. Pirates Vs. Ninja Nya gave Lloyd a short dragon lesson while she was feeding the Ultra Dragon his medicine, informing him that while the four elemental dragons belonged to the four Ninja, the Ultra Dragon belonged to him. Strengthened already, the Ultra Dragon then took off from its resting spot atop a building to go stretch its wings. The Ultra Dragon flew over the Endless Ocean where he came upon the Black Bounty, manned by Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine. The dark ship pursued the Ultra Dragon over the ocean, but he escaped without injury due to Garmadon not realizing that his new Mega Weapon could only be used to create, not destroy. Later, Dareth was captured by Captain Soto and his crew, who forced the "Grand Sensei" to walk the plank. When Dareth jumped, he landed on the Ultra Dragon thinking he had summoned it. Double Trouble The Ninja rode the Ultra Dragon to Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys when Lloyd received an invitation from his former classmates to a party in his honor. Brad Tudabone was suitably impressed when he saw Lloyd's new means of transport. After overturning the students' plot to turn Lloyd evil and fighting off the Bizarro Ninja, Cole rode the Ultra Dragon home while the other four Ninja rode in the Ultra Sonic Raider. Ninjaball Run Lloyd enters the Ninjaball Run with the Ultra Dragon as his transport. He accidentally rammed The Black Bounty during the desert portion of the race, ruining Lord Garmadon's attempt to attack the Ninja. In the Glacier Barrens, Lloyd uses the Ultra Dragon to spot a shortcut for the Ninja's use, only to be knocked out of the race by Kruncha and Nuckal's Skull Truck (although it also caused the Skulkin vehicle to crash). The Ultra Dragon eventually recovered and returned to Ninjago City, where he helped Lloyd reclaim the Black Bounty from Lord Garmadon. The Last Voyage When the Ninja set out for the Island of Darkness in the Destiny's Bounty, the Ultra Dragon was left behind to protect Ninjago City. Dareth was given command over him in the Ninja's absence. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Ultra Dragon escaped the Overlord's attack on Ninjago City and flew to the Island of Darkness, where he gave the Ninja, Master Wu, Misako, and Dr. Julien a ride back to Ninjago. He took part in the assault on the Overlord's fortress, being piloted by Master Wu when the Ninja jumped off to aid Lloyd in fighting the Stone Army, but was eventually taken out of the fight when Nya—corrupted by Dark Matter—hit him with a shot from a turret on the tower. The Ultra Dragon recovered in time to reunite with the Ninja after Lloyd defeated the Overlord. Wishmasters The Hydro Electric Dragon was created in when Jay and Nya were the only Ninja who weren't trapped in the Sword of Souls. After falling off the Misfortune's Keep, they weren't able to summon their own dragons for their battle with the Sky Pirates had weakened them. They came closer, and started holding hands, forming a fusion ball of Water. The Hydro Electric Dragon had been created; Nya stated that water and electricity do mix, and Jay responded with a snicker. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Ray and Maya instructed Kai and Nya to use their Elemental Powers to summon the Fusion Dragon. By shooting blasts of their elemental powers towards the Dragon Blade, they were able to do so. Later, they rode the Fusion Dragon back to the Vermillion Base. Kai, Nya and Wu rode the dragon into the Time Vortex. Lost in Time Just as Acronix and Krux were deciding whether to finish off Wu or Garmadon first, Kai and Nya summoned the Fusion Dragon once more and rode into battle with the Iron Doom. They tried to take the Reversal Blade but failed. The Iron Doom knocked the Fusion Dragon and caused it to steer out of control. The Iron Doom then shot eggs at the Fusion Dragon. Realising that the Past Reversal Blade was still in the woods, Nya jumped of the dragon. With only one person controlling the Fusion Dragon, it started to fade and Kai began to lose control. Kai slammed the dragon into the Iron Doom, causing it to lose balance. Just as the Iron Doom was about to travel into the future, Kai tried to attack and stop the Iron Doom getting away, but the Iron Doom dodged the attack, causing Kai to fall. Using the Past Reversal Blade, Kai, Nya, and Wu brought back time to when Kai was still on the Dragon. Kai steered it towards Nya and Wu, who leapt back onto the Dragon. They then steered the Dragon into the Time Vortex. Abilities Fusion Dragons are able to harness the original elemental powers from which they were made. They may also be able to use any elements which result from combining those elements (e.g. Energy). Weaknesses Fusion Dragons may require more energy to sustain as they are made from more than one element. Appearances *9450 Epic Dragon Battle (Ultra Dragon) *70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon (Hydro Electric Dragon) *70627 Dragon's Forge (Water-Fire Dragon) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *61. "Wishmasters" Season 7: The Hands of Time *73. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" Trivia *The Hydro Electric Dragon is the only Fusion Dragon with only one head. Gallery MoS73Dragon.jpeg|Kai and Nya's Fusion Dragon. 13Ultradragon.png|The Ultra Dragon, the first Fusion Dragon, and the only known Fusion Dragon that is not a combination of other Elemental Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Fusion Dragons Category:The Hands of Time Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Skybound Category:The Final Battle Category:2012 characters Category:2012 Category:2015 characters Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters